Legend of 5
by Ivyleap
Summary: "It's our turn." a ghostly smile flickered across her face. "To save or destroy?" she hummed. She looked up suddenly. "That, is the ultimate question. Rule, or gain respect! The game is in motion dear brothers! Try and keep up." (hiatus, read profile!)
1. Prologue - Flames

Legend of 5

Beware-Prologue

"Beware, Beware. The flames fell, and leave just ashes, but nothing is as it seems." The dreamverse's circle of fire disappeared, leaving only ashes. Rain began to pour from the sky, plastering the only cat's fur to his body. A glimpse of green eyes and white fur flashed before the ground split open.

Jayfeather woke in a cold sweat, blind eyes darting nervously around, smoke still clouding his nose, and heat still imprinted in his fur. But his fur was dry. "Half Moon." he murmured to himself. "Why can't you be here?"

A breeze whispered through the den, and Jayfeather pulled himself from his nest. StarClan, they did not need another prophecy. He began to become irritated with the old, faded mousebrains. Their brains must have been faded too!

The leader of ThunderClan, was grooming his fur. "Jayfeather?" his mew thickened with worry. "What's wong? Are there sick cats?" Jayfeather turned his blind eyes on him, in a way that he was proud usually made cats shiver. It didn't work on Bramblestar.

"I received a prophecy." He mewed, and repeated SarClan's words, noting how his voice seemed backed by hundreds. Just a prophecy thing, or could he replicate it? "The flames have got to be Firestar." Nope. Dang it! "But everything else, I'm not sure."

Bramblestar licked one paw thoughtfully, then it behind his ear. "I'll think about it. We'll figure it out. Tell Lionblaze and Dovewing."

Jayfeather flicked the tip of his tail in suprise. "Not Ivypool?" Bramblestar drew a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

As if the words pained him, he spoke. "I am not sure we can trust her. I had a dream too. I was in the Dark Forest, which is impossible, we destroyed it. Everything was kind of hazy and shimmery, like it had happened sometime before this. Hawkfrost appeared which is also impossible, because I gave him the second death. He told me, and these were his exact words, 'I've left behind a few weapons. Maybe they can teach you a lesson where I failed!' Ivypool was his apprentice. We can't trust her."

Jayfeather sighed. He didn't really like Ivypool, but Dovewing would take this an attack. "Will it affect her warrior duties?" he narrowed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't extend beyond not knowing about the prophecy.

"I think I'll have her shadowed. Foxleap, maybe, they're basically best friends. Or Thornclaw? Jayfeather?

"Thornclaw." Jayfeather advised softly. "They're mates."

Bramblestar paused skeptical. "Won't he tell her?" Jayfeather shook his head, thinking the answer obvious.

Bramblestar nodded, drowsiness clear in his eyes. "Go sleep Jayfeather. May morning bring well being."

Jayfeather frowned at the unusual goodbye? Where had he gotten it? Maybe Daisy or Millie had said it. But he didn't think much of it.

* * *

Okay, my names Ivyleap. This is my first story on . I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! But I do love them. And this is Watershadow, my helper.

"HI! I'm Watershadow. I live in OceanClan as a warrior!"

Goodbye for now. See you next page.


	2. Chapter 1 - Jealousy

**Jealousy-Chapter 1**

Dovewing was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe and Rosepetal at the edge of the clearing, Bumblestripe beside her. The pale grey tom was chatting with the cream she-cat, and Dovewing lay flopped on her back. She stared at Bramblestar, all but openly glaring at his war.

"Dovewing! Hey, DOVEWING!" Bumblestripe waved a paw in front of her face, and she flipped over, purring. At least she had a loyal mate. _'Unlike you.'_ something inside her muttered, and she pushed it away. She had ended that with Tigerheart! Completely!

"Have you noticed Thornclaw following Ivypool around?" Dovewing's eyes widened. Someone had already noticed? Seriously? She looked away uncomfortably.

"It's adorable." he continued, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Oh, thank goodness! "I'm just a bit worried. Ivypool went to the Dark Forest, and luring in a senior warrior is probably something they'd want? Right Dovewing?"

Dovewing's temper flared in her stomach, but a tiny worm of fear slipped in too. What if her sister was….. No way! She shoved all of her doubts away. Her sister was completely loyal. She had spied in the Dark Forest for StarClan's sake! "Ivypool would never." she finally found her voice. "She's completely loyal. To our clan! Not them!"

She glared at Bumblestripe, who shrugged innocently. "Well, your always right! There kits would be adorable. Hey Dovewing…."

But Dovewing could feel herself flying away from her sister, till she was only a silver speck in the darkness. Training in the Dark Forest was just a way to get better then her. Something was igniting in her, a spark. She felt the old burn of wanting to prove herself better then Ivypool, and it lit her paws again.

"Let's ask Bramblestar if we can take a patrol of warriors to train. We certainly need it!" she ran to where Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were sharing a blackbird, it's feathers shining in the evening light. Dovewing explained her idea.

"Go ahead." he mewed. "Take them wherever. You can be the leader."

Dovewing nodded. "Ivypool, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Sparkpelt, Wrenpaw, and Lightpaw. We're doing battle practice. Bramblestar said_ I'm_ in charge." Pride flashed through her bones as she led them all to the training hollow.

"Wrenpaw, Lightpaw, let's see what you know!" The two young cats were on their paws and dashing at each other before Dovewng could say 'mouse!' Wrenpaw aimed a couple of blows at her sister's head, before diving low. She only got a few swipes at Lightpaw's stomach before the other apprentice suddenly jumped up.

She twisted in midair, landing on her paws. Wrenpaw could only watch in dismay as her sister raced to where she lay dazed, and swiped at her stomach. "Thanks for the move." Icecloud murmured to Ivypool. "It's a great counterattack."

"Will you teach me?" gasped Wrenpaw, excited. "I want Ivypool to join us one day! Please please please!" She yelped it all to Sparkpelt.

'Of course." the mentor purred. "Do you mind Ivypool? Tomorrow?" Ivypool nodded, and Dovewing felt rage boil over. Why should she be asked for moves? Why not Dovewing!

"But at hand, Ivypool, are you sure you should teach them Dark Forest moves?" she interrupted whatever Sparkpelt was going to say. "I thought you had left that part of your life behind!"

Ivypool's eyes widened, shocked. Dovewing hadn't been like this for a long time? Was she really this envious? "Of course I have." she marched up to her sister. "Just like you've left the friends you made on the Water Journey."

Dovewing drew back at the barbed comment. She had left Tigerheart behind. Right? "Anyway." she was getting way to used to shoving things away. "Let's do team practice."

"Sparkpelt and I will lead two patrols. We'll each pick from the group. You only get one apprentice. Whoever chooses second get's to choose which side of the clearing they'll be on."

Sparkpelt blinked. "You can go first Dovewing." she mewed. "Try and pick someone good." Dovewing stared at all the cats.

"I'll take Cinderheart then." "Ivypool for us." "Lionblaze, obviously. "Thornclaw." "You take Icecloud, we'll take Wrenpaw." "Lightpaw, c'mon!"

Sparkpelt looked at both sides of the hollow. "Okay. We'll take the left side, and out base will be this nettle patch." Dovewing nodded.

"Okay then, our base will be this juniper. Split and strategize." Dovewing led her cats over to the juniper, thinking fast. They had Ivypool… but they had Lionblaze.

"First, Wrenpaw will run towards the nettle. I'll tackle Ivypool and keep her busy. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, I need you to take down Thornclaw and Icecloud. Then, we'll regroup on the nettle. Got it?"

"GO!" came a sudden yowl from Sparkpelt, and the teams clashed. Lionblaze tried to get to Icecloud and Thornclaw, but Ivypool intercepted him, and was taking him down. Lionblaze slipped, Ivypool lunged. Ivypool pretended to slip, Lionblaze lunged, and found himself pinned. Somehow, his powers were failing him.

Dovewing watched as Lightpaw tackled Wrenpaw, and Cinderheart was beaten by Thornclaw and Icecloud. That left her.

She darted forward, and found herself by Ivypool. Lionblaze was up as soon as Dovewing unbalanced Ivypool, but then, Ivypool slammed her paw on his head. Dovewing watched, worried, but it didn't work, and suddenly Ivypool whirled on air. She snarled, fangs gleamingin what little light there was.

"NO. NO. NO. I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I had to. Please, Antpelt. They were going to kill. One of us had to die. You were already dead once."

Lionblaze turned to Dovewing, horrified. "Get Jayfeather." Dovewing raced off. Jayfeather was standing in the clearing.

"Ivypool is…" she started, but he just nodded. "Blossomfall, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker too. I was about to come for you."

Together, the two ran to the training hollow, the light fading as they went. Ivypool was whimpering in the middle of the clearing, seeming to plead. Jayfeather unceremoniously stuck some leaves in her mouth. SHe gagged, then woke.

"Ugh, those are horrible." was the first thing she said. "I think we should go back to camp. And yes, Wrenpaw, that was a flashback." Thronclaw stood her up, and it was over. Now everyone was fine. Ivypool was quiet, but she told Wrenpaw she would still train her.

Inide, Dovewing's flame had been extinguished. She just wanted her sister to be safe from Hawkfrost and his band of murderers,

"Hey Ivypool, Dovewing, get Whitewing and Birchfall. Meet me in my den." Ivypool went to get Birchfall, and Dovewing Whitewing. Birchfall was lying in the sun, and Whitewing had just returned from hunting. Ivypool and Birchfall came back exchanging glances.

"Good news." said Jayfeather. "Ivypool's having kits."

Whitewing gasped. "Aww, you've gotta tell Thornclaw." Ivypool flattened her ears, clearly embarrassed. "MOM!" Birchfall licked Ivypool's ears.

"How many?" asked Whitewing anxiously. Dovewing pricked her ears. Yes. How many?

"5 or 6." mewed Jayfeather. "Now go. Get out. She's ot four moons. Leave me in peace."

* * *

Okay, here we are again. Ivypool's kits _definitely _don't have anything to do with this. (Notice the sarcasm.) Dovewing is becoming jealous of her sister, although it seems... temporary. And then we have Lightpaw and Wrenpaw, two dedicated she-cats who aren't really that big, but who I like very much.

I do not own warriors! Bye then, _Ivyleap__._


	3. Chapter 2 - If we all got what we wanted

**Legend of 5**

**If we all got what we wanted-Chapter 2**

"Gingerkit, Drizzlekit, Rosekit! Get back here. OAKKIT! Don't do that."

Ivypool purred, watching them. Blossomfall's kits were adorable, and they were beautiful. Only a halfmoon old, and roaring with excitement. (Sometimes quite literally.) Ivypool wanted to be a mentor, but she supposed that was like being a queen.

Blossomfall flopped beside Ivypool, letting Rosekit go. "Ugh! Hey, by the time they're almost warriors, you'll be deputy. WHat names would you suggest.

Ivypool recognized the apprentice game where one cat was leader and named the others. "Gingerstep, for her enthusiasm, Drizlespot, for her fur, and Rosebeam, for her brightness. But if we all got the names we wanted, you would be Blossomflight, Bumblestripe would be Bumblebreeze, Briarlight would be Briarbeam, Dovewing would be Dovenose, and I would be Ivystep. WHat do you think I should name my kits?"

Blossomfall purred. "Maybe maybe matching names like Darkkit and Lightkit? I'm not sure. How about Honeykit for Honeyleaf? Or Frostkit, to show you're not afraid of you past." Ivypool narrowed her eyes. She liked that idea.

A sudden lurch in her stomach had her gasping. "Blossomfall." she gasped. "The kits - they're not waiting for names."

Blossomfall hearded her kits to the elder's den, while Thornclaw brought Ivypool water in moss. Daisy stayed by her side.

In the end, there were 5 kits. Ivypool and Thornclaw named them; Frostkit, who had icy blue eyes; Smokekit, the only tom, who had black fur with grey swirls; Honeykit, who was golden with a black stripe up her back; and Dawnkit, who was white with orange splotches. They looked to Daisy to name the last kit, and she named the she-kit Jasperkit, after a twoleg stone. Jasperkit was red with black streaks.

Ivypool slept after that, and Thornclaw moved the kits and she into the den.

* * *

"Wrenfang!" The two apprentices burst out laughing at their made up names, and Ivypool smiled and purred.

"I wanna be a warrior! NOW!" Jasperkit mewed, pouncing on a twig. "See? I'll be the best hunter." "WILL NOT!" Smokekit tackled her, and Thornclaw lumbered over.

"Five and a half moons." he scolded them both. "Not yet though." Jasperkit sighed a 'whatever', and she Smokekit pranced off to where there littermates were digging a hole under the barrier. Thornclaw watched with raised eyebrows.

Lionblaze as watching the interaction with Cinderheart. "They're so cute." his mate sighed dreamily. "Ivypool is so lucky." she gave him a quick look that passed straight through him.

"I know." he said absently. "Do you wanna walk with me?" she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as they passed through the thorn tunnel, side by side. Lionblaze was silent for only a moment before replying.

"I don't know if we can trust Ivypool." he said quietly. "After all the Dark Forest cats had the spasms, and the lan dismissed it as a freak accident, well… Blossomfall had been tired recently. Ivypool is fine, but I'm afraid she's been left out right now, because she has kits."

Cinderheart stared at Lionblaze. "Blossomfall has kits. She's going to be tired. Those 4 are just the right age for it. You may be right though." She thought for a moment. "But if we don't trust our clanmates, are we really able to call ourselves a clan? We must all be loyal to Bramblestar, and if we are, the clan will thrive. Ivypool is a good warrior, and if she wanted to join the dark forest, she would be protecting us."

"We can, however," she continued. "Ask to mentor two of her kits, and keep an eye on them."

The two pooled their thoughts and worries with Bramblestar, before asking to mentor two of the kits. He nodded thoughtfully before answering.

"Cinderheart, we'll give you Jasperkit. And Lionblaze, you've trained Dovewing and now you can train Smokekit. Maybe I'll have Wrenpaw and Lightpaw train two if they're warriors. And… Squirrelflight."

"I think I'll have the other Dark Forest cats followed. That should be enough. If they start to come back from nights with battle wounds, it'll become more public. You may both go. I've got Drizzlekit, Rosekit, Gingerkit, and Oakkit to think about. Maybe Brackenfur? He mentored Hollyleaf…"

As Bramblestar moved around the clearing, a pang of grief ran through Lionblaze, sharp and clear. His poor sister.

He felt Cinderheart lie her tail on his back. "Let's eat." she said gently. She brought them a squirrel, and Lionblaze nibbled half heartedly on it. He only jerked his head up when he heard Dovewing's shouts.

"I JUST KNOW IT! YOU'RE BACK IN THE DARK FOREST!"

Ivypool's head jerked up. "I knew it! You've been tiptoeing around me for days, and whispering behind my back. What is clan loyalty if you don't trust me?"

Lionblaze was eerily reminded of Cinderheart's rant. "You always ruin everything! Just because you always have to be the best. Leave my life alone!"

Ivypool's kits watched as she stormed away. She went into the nursery, and the kits bounded after her, but Lionblaze could see them peeking out.

Thornclaw turned on Dovewing, who was looking quite smug. "Why did you do that?" he spat, and Lionblaze guessed he and his mate and kits had been lazing around and having fun. But Lionblaze jumped to his paws.

"It's a valid concern!" he snarled. "She's probably going to go after her kits are out of the nursery." Thornclaw stared at him in shock, but only for a few seconds.

He snarled, and leaped at Lionblaze. He dodged, and lashed a paw along Thornclaw's flan, claws unsheathed,.

"Stop!" Bramblestar was on top of the great rock. "Fighting is what the Dark forest would want us to do! Lionblaze, Thornclaw, you are CLANMATES! You'll both be taking vigil tonight to rethink your vows. Your former mentors will release you."

"Uh…" started Lionblaze, shifting uncomfortably. This was awkward. Especially since his sister had killed Ashfur.

"Graystripe will release both of the mouse brains." Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "Dismissed."

The clan milled about for a while before heading to their dens. Lionblaze and Thornclaw gathered themselves, then sat by the entrance, both stiff and unmoving. A night owl hooted, and a fox barked. After that, the air was silent

But Lionblaze saw the pair of small amber eyes glaring at him from the nursery. He knew that Smokekit had just developed a grudge. His first one.

* * *

Dovewing is shaming her sister. And Lionblaze is prepared to back her up,, because she's his friend. But then, he got shamed with Thornclaw. And we've got Smoke, Dawn, Jasper, Frost, and Honeykit as well. And Blossomfall's kits, Gingerkit, Drizzlekit, Rosekit, and Oakkit.

I do not own warriors!

-Ivyleap


	4. Chapter 3 - She-cats are scary

**Legend of 5**

Hello! newest chapter, and I'd like to thank some people for commenting.

Firestar the Warrior, yeah, I'll try to keep it that way!

FreeEcho, She'll probably be in it, but as a side character. And she won't get mentioned much for this first book. I'm going to try to make this a series!

Guest, Yeah, 5 kits are a lot, but I need 5, and Ivypool has to do with something I'm planning...

And, Wolfstar of RavenClan, thanks for pointing it out! I hope it works this time.

**Chapter 4 - She-cats are scary**

"Smokekit, you will be known as Smokepaw. Lionblaze, although you've recently had some trouble…" his eyes glimmered with amusement, "You trained Dovewing into the fine warrior she is today, and you will train Smokepaw."

Smokepaw stared at Lionblaze with flinty eyes. Clearly he had not forgotten that night. Lionblaze flinched. Smokepaw walked forward and touched noses with Lionblaze, but only barely. Then he padded to where Drizzlepaw and Rosepaw sat.

Lionblaze saw Jasperpaw glare at him as she padded to the newly named Wrenwhistle, and Frostpaw sniff as she walked to where Lightclaw sat. The two young warriors had moved into the Warrior's den 3 moons before. They must have been very proud to get apprentices so fast.

Cinderheart ended up with Dawnpaw instead of Jasperpaw, so Squirrelflight was mentoring Honeypaw.

The clan cheered the apprentice's names, and Ivypool was the very loudest. Lionblaze could see the relief on her face though. Ivypool was of course, a fighter, and five kits for the first time would have her out of the nursery for a while. Dovewing was sulking near the back, and Lionblaze could see Jayfeather near the entrance of the medicine cat den with Briarlight, gaze piercing the new apprentices.

"We'll explore the territory first." he mewed. "With your littermates." Smokepaw gave a small nod, then ran to his littermates.

The five were whispering and shooting glances his way, and he sighed. "Dovewing wasn't this hard. She was bouncy and excited on her first day, as was Ivypool." The other mentors called the apprentices over, and began lecturing them. Lionblaze was fairly sure he knew what it was about.

Smokepaw came over as soon as it was over. "They are scary." he mumbled, his gaze on Cinderheart and Lightclaw. His fur was flattening slowly, and his eyes were calming.

"Yes." Agreed Lionblaze. "Let's get a head start, shall we? It'll take all day if we're with those she-cats." It wouldn't actually, but if Smokepaw were to ever trust him, he'd have to earn it.

Smokepaw nodded, and the two snuck to the border. "SMOKEPAW! LIONBLAZE!" The two toms exchanged a glance. Right on sync, they leaped for the tunnel, barreling through.

"You're dead!" Lionblaze yelped as he was tackled. Lightclaw snickered. "GO WRENWHISTLE!" She yowled to her sister, and Lionblaze saw the red she-cat race by, only a flash of light.

"Run Smokepaw!" gasped Lionblaze, as he twisted and heard paws thrumming by. Now it was just him and Lightclaw. And she couldn't beat him! He knew he was more experienced. As Lightclaw dove, he jumped up, landing on her. He pulled a vine closer, and wrapped it around Lightclaw's paws. It wouldn't hold for long...

He whirled as he heard a loud crack. "Lionblaze?" came a whisper.

"Smokepaw?" Lionblaze jumped forward, and landed next to his apprentice.

"I doubled back." Smokepaw said proudly. "I lost them."

And then he was tackled. "Really?" Jasperpaw flicked her ears, and Frostpaw barreled into Lionblaze. He collapsed in fake pain.

"Alright." came an amused voice, and out came Squirrelflight. "We did our tour. Everyone should know the basics of the territory. Lionblaze, you missed it, so let's hope your memory isn't failing and you know how to navigate it."

Honeypaw gave an amused purr. "Hopefully you can hunt as well as you can fight. Will you teach me that move?"

Lionblaze pretended to huff, then continued on. He glared playfully at Squirrelflight. "To answer your question, I can thank you very much! Tomorrow, Smokepaw, we'll do battle practice, so next time, we're not defeated.

Smokepaw nodded, then caught Lionblaze's eye. His eyes suddenly went from a bright, happy blue, to a desperate, emerald green. Lionblaze staggered.

Lionblaze just shook his head. "No. Just… Nothing." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, obviously catching the lie.

"It wasn't nothing, was it. You saw…. Her, in him." Squirrelflight nodded in sympathy. "You know she was happy when she died. She saved her clan."

Lionblaze shook his head. "I'm not talking about it."

Wrenwhistle looked at Lionblaze, mystified. "Well, Jasperpaw and I will join you tomorrow. ShadowClan has been very active lately. It'll do some good for them to learn battle."

They had reached the camp, and Cloudtail bounded over. "Battle practice? Drizzlepaw certainly needs help. I'll invite Ivypool. Then we'll have all the best fighter. To bad we don't have Holl… uh, anyone who's an expert on the tunnels."

Lionblaze shook his head as if he had water in his ears. "Okay. It's fine. I'm going to sleep.  
He padded to the warrior's dens, then to his nest.

His eyes clouded with sadness, he circled in his nest. Oh, if only Hollyleaf hadn't died.

* * *

So there we go! I hope everyone likes this chapter. If you find something like a misspelled work, please review, and I always take constructive criticism. Hollyleaf will be a big part of this story! So, just look out for some clues. You'll definitely get some!

I don't own warriors!

-Ivyleap


	5. Chapter 4 -Inside your mind

**Legend of 5**

**Chapter 5 - Inside your mind!**

"Battle practice!" Smokepaw mentally groaned. Jasperpaw was good at hiding her feelings outside of the den, but in… well she was very loud.

Frostpaw's nest was cold, and Honeypaw was still sleeping. Dawnpaw was pushing out of the den, her tail vanishing from sight.

"Let's go." She said, paused, ran a paw over her ear, and became calm, composed Jasperpaw. She walked into the clearing, and found Wrenwhistle. She and Lionblaze were chatting quietly.

"Ready." she mewed. "I ate in the den." Smokepaw looked at her, impressed, but also freaked out. Did Jasperpaw think of everything? And how early did she get up?

"I'm not." he said, and grabbed a mouse. He gulped it down, knowing Jasperpaw was critically staring at him. Great StarClan she was impatient! "Let's go slow snail!" She called.

Wrenwhistle led Jasperpaw out, and Cloudtail and Drizzlepaw met them. "Alright." Mewed Cloudtail, once they'd reached the sandy hollow. "Drizzlepaw… attack Jasperpaw!"

Jasperpaw yelped and swiped clumsily. She flopped down when Drizzlepaw jumped on top of her. But then she twisted and slithered away, just like a snake. When Drizzlepaw pounced, Jasperpaw darted. Suddenly, Jasperpaw went on the offensive.

She ducked under attacks, and launched herself over defensive moves. Finally, she slipped, and Drizzlepaw caught up. In just a few moments, Drizzlepaw had blocked Jasperpaw andwon.

"Good strategy." Wrenwhistle said. "We'll have to work on it… but you were very good Jasperpaw, for your first time." Jasperpaw beamed, eyes bright, and Drizzlepaw grinned at her.

"You almost beat me! Cloudtail would use my pelt for lining his den if you had…." Cloudtail looked at her sternly.

"Now, Jasperpaw, Smokepaw, you two try." Jasperpaw's eyes widened, and she fell into a sloppy crouch.

Smokepaw felt sudden power course through him, and a hundred different attacks were suddenly right there.

He threw one paw up above Jasperpaw, then, as she ducked, slammed another down. She narroly rolled away, coming up and springing at him.

"Roll." Came a calm voice in his head. He did as it told. "Up on your hindlegs." He did, and a couple swipes later, he was winning.

"Down." It whispered, and then it vanished as he dropped to his paws. _'Wait!' _He thought desperatly, but it was gone.

"Good!" Mewed Lionblaze, obviously pleased and impressed. "Very good. You fight like my sister used too." Yesterday, when Squirrelflight had said something about her in him, Smokepaw had been confused. Well, maybe her was his sister.

Wait a second… He had a sister?! That was new. He'd never heard of that… And apparently he was dead. He would have to ask Graystripe when they got back to camp.

"Anyway." Cloudtail mewed, "We're training. Two on one. If you all do well, we'll put in a good word to Bramblestar about the gathering for you."

Smokepaw met Jasperpaw's eyes, and then launched into battle. While Smokepaw launched and darted, his sister worked more quietly. She tripped Drizzlepaw, pulled at her fur, and let Smokepaw do most of the work. She danced out fo range every time Drizzelpaw tried to attack her, leaving Smokepaw defenceless for no more then half a second.

The voice had gone. Smokepaw had to rely on his own insticts, and they were much sloppier. He really wanted to go to the gathering too…

"Come back!" He muttered under his breath, sliding in the sand for the fith time. Jasperpaw landed a blow on Drizzlepaw's head. "Get back here Smokepaw!"

"_No." _Finally, the voice! _"You need to learn yourself."  
_

That was weird. He had thought the voice was just an inner part of his mind. Definitly not.

"_Cute." _Smokepaw was starting to get creeped out. Was a Dark Forest cat in his mind? His mother, Ivypool, had warned him of them.

"_I'm offended. No." _The voice did have a very offended sound to it now. _"Quite the opposite. Go to the RiverClan border tonight."_

Smokepaw realized that had all happened in a few fractions of a second. Jasperpaw was turning to glare at him. "Hur- Oof!" She was knocked away by Drizzlepaw, and he lunged at the older apprentice.

Drizzlepaw caught his eye, throwing his off, and then, as he dived under her belly, jumped, and twisted in midair, slamming her paws down on Smokepaw. The wind was knocked out of him, as he remembered Rosepaw performing that exact move on Oakpaw in a mock fight. He had been a kit then.

"Distraction." Said Lionblaze, looking disappointed. "Thought you wouldn't fall for that…"

Embarasment flooded Smokepaw, making him feel hot. He flattened his ears, ashamed, as Lionblaze shook his head slowly.

CLoudtail shoved the golden warrior out of the way, earning himself at 'HEY!' while Cloudtail looked innocent. "You both did very well." He mewed. "For new apprentices. Lionblaze, I remember at your first session - which was hunting - you flitted after a butterfly. If I recall correctly, Ashfur told me he had to pounce on you."

Lionblaze licked his chest, thouroughly embarrassed, and went to correct Drizzlepaw, while Jasperpaw and Smokepaw went to Cloudtail and Wrenwhistle.

"_Much to learn." _Was that the voice again? He couldn't tell, but he knew he wanted to be the best apprentice. If the voice could tell him how to win a battle, he would go to the RiverClan border.

"Hello?" Smokepaw was having second thoughts. What if he was at the wrong place? But then….

"Who's there?" A pretty black she-cat burst out of a clump of bushes. She had sleek fur, and beautiful green eyes. Under them were three darker black dots each.

"Oh." She said. "Just another apprentice. What are you doing here so late?" Her voice was suddenly hostile, but Smokepaw didn't back down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cooly, remembering apprentices didn't usually go out so late.

She laughed, a beatiful sound. "Alright. You don't tell me what you're doing here, and I don't tell you. My name's…." She hestiated for half a second. "Hollypaw. I'm named after Hollyleaf, who defeated Hawkfrost. He killed my father."

"I'm Smokepaw." And suddenly a flood of questions came from him. "Is RiverClan different from ThunderClan? Do you have any littermates? Who are your denmates?"

She laughed again. "I have one sister, Bramblepaw." She hesitated again on the name, and right after too. "Our denmates are Troutpaw and Streampaw. Bramblepaw's a brown tabby, with a white splash on each of her paws. Troutpaw's the largest, he's grey with a white face and underbelly. And Streampaw is beatiful. She's silver with golden ears. Last is Foampaw. What about you?"

"I've got four littermates. Dawnpaw, the smallest, Honeypaw, the sweetest, Jasperpaw, the most cunning, and Frostpaw, the trickster. My denmates are Drizzlepaw, who's strict to the code, Rosepaw, a troublemaker, Gingerpaw, the leader of the bunch, and Oakpaw, who's the most sensible. That will probably change with time, seeing as Jasperpaw and Frostpaw have made it their personal mission to corrupt him."

Hollypaw, again, laughed. "So many. Hey, I've gotta go, but maybe I'll see you at the gathering? Mossyfoot said I could go. I caught a fish. Not a big one. But a minnow. Anyway. Hopefully? I'd ike to see your littermates. Sounds like Frostpaw is trouble. Anyway, I've gotta sleep I can't lose to much sleep. Bye Smokepaw, see you at the gathering."

Smokepaw silently purred at her rambling. She quickly looked down across the trickling stream, then leaned across and touched her nose to his.

"Or in battle." Then she was gone, black pelt disappearing into the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

UGH! School's started. I honestly don't mind school, but the HOMEWORK is just NOT FUNNY!

Oh my gosh, I HAVEN'T posted in FOREVER! And this chapter isn't very long! :'(So sorry! I do have a few questions for everyone, so please respond!

Watershadow: Ivyleap always feels better writing it all down with some reviews!

Yes I do. Now, on to the questions!

**I need one to two more cats!**

These will be the younger litter, and depending on how many reviews I've get, it'll be one or two (Or maybe even three!). I also need their parents, and we'll just pretend the five have been ignoring the nursery. They've been pretty self obsessed lately.

**Should I have a new clan find it's way to them?**

I would like to make up my very own clan, and have original characters in it!

**Should I add a Gathering chapter?**

I wasn't originally planning on it, but I'd love to make one!

**And finally, a trivia question!**

Who is... Firestar's sister's kit's kit's mate's father's sister's mate's mother. That is very complicated!

Okay. I do not own warriors and, unfortunately, probably never will. If I did, Sandstorm wouldn't be dead right now.


	6. Chapter 6 - It's FROSTpaw

**Chapter 6 - It's FROSTPAW**

Frostpaw's feet were itching for the gathering. It would be amazing! SHe would make friends outside of her littermates. If, of course, they ever went!

Bramblestar finally gave a loud mew. "Let's go!" He called, and swept his tail through the dirt, stirring up dust and sending Berrynose hacking. Jasperpaw innocently copied him, flicking her tail in Berrynose's face. He rolled his eyes, stood, took a step forward, and tripped over a stretch of bracken. He growled and raced after the red apprentice, who squeaked and raced forward.

Frostpaw purred in excitement and amusement. Of course Jasperpaw would set a tripwire, but Berrynose was the only one who learned by now to check his path. Did he want to get thrown on his face every time he stepped out of the warriors den.

Brambestar picked up the pace a bit, trotting and then running. Frostpaw felt the tree branches scrape against her pelt, shaking her head and sighing. It was so cramped here.

She felt SMokepaw's breath coming in quick gasps. She knew he preferred the slow pace of easy life, but she thought adventure and excitement would probably give her a fun length of time to live. And who knew what StarClan would be like?

She quickened, and felt her muscles slip into the easy rhythm of running. She stared at the ground as it flew by, and lost herself in the breeze ruffling her fur, and her paws hitting the ground.

"Frostpaw!" Called Smokepaw, and she skidded to a halt, crashing into Birchfall. "Sorry." She muttered, flattening her ears. She had been too lost in the moment apparently. Oh well.

A familiar shriek from Jasperpaw and some amount of splashing told Frostpaw her sister, once again, had ticked Berrynose off to the point of him pushing her. Jasperpaw, however, seemed in good spirits. SHe shook out her pelt (all over Berrynose) and bounded away. The cream tom growled and followed.

Frostpaw wondered how her sister did it so fast. Sure, Berrynose could be mouse brained sometimes, but he didn't usually yell at apprentices. Oh well, it must have been her sisters charm. Er - not charm.

Bramblestar nodded to Cinderheart. "One apprentice between each warrior." he instructed. "Let's not get any more soaked." His gaze traveled over Jasperpaw, who was darting away from Berrynose.

Frostpaw leaped up behind Cinderheart. She would not fall, she would not fall. That's what she said, at least, and she tried to make it so. But her paws slipped. "Eek!"

Lionblaze, who was behind her, lunged forward. Frostpaw scrambled awkwardly for purchase on the slippery trunk. The bark had been rubbed and pulled off, and Frostpaw really needed to get a grip.

Lionblaze grunted, and with a final heave, pulled her back up. SHe planted her claw in the wood, shaking.

"MOVE IT!" Came a nasty shout from the shore on which she had just left. Then a splash told her Jasperpaw had, inevitably, offended Berrynose again. Squeaking, the red apprentice leaped up behind Smokepaw.

'That can't be safe.' Thought Frostpaw, and continued moving carefully on the trunk, a bit slower than perhaps necessary. As soon as she saw the shore, she leaped down. The pebbles crunched beneath her paws, and she hurried after Cinderheart. The grey she-cat paused.

"You should wait for your littermates, and explore together." She mewed. "You only have one first gathering."

Frostpaw circled around again, and Dawnpaw padded to her side. Moments later, Smokepaw bounded down. Jasperpaw shot into the bushes, Berrynose after her.

"Looks like Jasperpaw's not joining us." muttered Honeypaw, padding up to them. Frostpaw shrugged, and followed after her red sister. The bushes were dense, but not so dense that Frostpaw's ears couldn't pick out the angry mutters of Berrynose.

Frostpaw finally emerged in a moonlit clearing. She glanced around, awed, and noted a large stone. Bramblestar was already padding over there, his amber eyes scanning the clearing. Frostpaw saw that only RiverClan had beaten them across. Jasperpaw was hiding behind a huge RiverClan warrior, who was clearly amused. He glanced at Berrynose, who was sniffing the ground for her scent, put 2 and 2 together, and stepped out of the way. Jasperpaw rushed to find somewhere else to hide.

MIstystar glanced at the large hollow, and as soon as the other clans were across, raised her muzzle.

"We've been very good these moons. We have new apprentices, Hollypaw, and Troutpaw. And other than that, we are fine."

She glanced at Bramblestar, then nodded to him.

Bramblestar shrugged. "ThunderClan is very, very good. Ivypool's kits have become warriors, Honeypaw, Jasperpaw, Smokepaw, Dawnpaw, and Frostpaw." Frostpaw ducked her head and grinned, proud and embarrassed equally.

The leaders paused to mill about, and Frostpaw padded curiously over to the group of apprentices who sat in a semi-circle. Two of them were demonstrating a leap and hold technique, and Frostpaw sat down and studied them.

"Hello." A tom beside her mewed quietly, and she jumped. "Hi!" She squeaked nervously, tasting the air and trying not to wince at the salty tinge of fish. RiverClan, then.

"I'm Troutpaw." He mewed mildly, eyes shining in interest. "And you?"

"oh." She stumbled over her words. "It's Frostpaw."

Frowning, the tom tipped his head. "Flarepaw?" He asked. "An interesting name.

"Uh no it's-"

"Sssh!" He slapped his tail over her mouth. "The leaders are speaking!" The smirk that covered his face, and the amused glimmer of his eyes made Frostpaw completely certain he was doing this on purpose.

She glared murderously at him the entire time Rowanstar and Onestar droned on. The announcements seemed rather unimportant, which probably wasn't the best way to think. Frostpaw amended the thought into, _nothing of great importance was said._

As soon as they finished, the tom bounded away.

"IT'S FROSTPAW!" She called after him, to an answering, smug grin.

* * *

I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

It's been like a year but please forgive me-

I'm going to be better, I promise. This story has a lot of good plot left, so I'll be updating.

_also two updates same day on different stories you should go check out my other one, Euphoria :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Twisted Tuft

**Chapter 6 - Captured**

Frostpaw opened her jaws in a yawn. Morning. Hunting. Yesterday, Lightclaw had taught her how to catch a mouse. Frostpaw preferred that to battle training, what Jasperpaw had bragged about.

Today would be hunting birds. Not, unfortunately, climbing trees, which Frostpaw was looking forward to too.

"Frostpaw!" That would be Lightclaw. Frostpaw stood, shook her pelt out, and stalked out silently, using what Lightclaw had taught her yesterday. Good. She checked back in the den, and saw Drizzlepaw, Rosepaw, and Gingerpaw were not there. Good. She wouldn't get a scolding.

She hopped over the line of brambles she had stretched over the entrance, kicking a few more leaves over it. She had set it last night, and Cherryfall, Foxleap, and Lightclaw had watched, amused.

Frostpaw hurried to the freshkill pile, and grabbed a plump vole. "Eww!" She leaped away from the underside, maggots crawling out of it.

Lightclaw hurried over, then nudged it toward the dirtplace. "Bad luck." She mewed. "I'll have to make sure the warriors and apprentices know this was here. You want a mouse?"

Frostpaw's appetite was gone. "I'm fine." She mewed. "Could we hunt?" Although the idea of biting into anything now made her stomach turn, the clan needed some prey.

Lightclaw hurried off, not answering her. Frostpaw bounded after Lightclaw, eyes lighting. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the vole was something sinister, or at least some kind of prank Jasperpaw had planted… Frostpaw frowned and tried to remember the last time she had done something wrong. There had been that tripwire Jasperpaw had tripped over. Or maybe the time she had pushed Berrynose and blamed it on her sister.

"Alright." Lightclaw stopped, and took charge, effectively wiping away Frostpaw's worries. "When you're hunting a bird, you must be very quiet. They can take flight whenever they need to. If they do, it will be almost impossible to catch them. We can't fly, they can. Be careful, try and get one. I'll follow silently."

Frostpaw loved how Lightclaw set her out immediately, not giving her more than a glance at the hunter's crouch, some critique, and then letting her find out for herself what she was doing wrong. She didn't take her to the training clearing, or lecture her. She would guide Frostpaw from time to time, but that was it. From her sisters, Frostpaw had heard about the unusual nature of this.

Frostpaw pricked her ears, and opened her mouth, remembering Wrenwhistle's first instruction, when they were chasing Smokepaw. Lightclaw had been captured then… A starling call came to her ears. Good. She liked starling. So, she knew, did Graystripe.

Frostpaw opened her mouth, letting the woody forest scents flood in. The delicate scent of starling flowed in quickly, and she breathed in deeply for quite a few moments.

Frostpaw mapped out the territory in her head, nodding slowly to herself. The few moments long chase across the territories hadn't been enough for her, with only a flash of colors. The scent came from the north, near ShadowClan then.

Frostpaw trotted forward, eventually speeding up and dropping into a smooth run. Muscles bunching and then stretching, the she-cat briefly relished the feeling. Lightclaw was practical, keeping close to camp for longer periods of training, and less tiredness at the end of the day. Running was not a ThunderClan skill, so Frostpaw kept it to herself. Only Smokepaw knew about the joy she felt, because Smokepaw was her confidant. All of this went through her head in only seconds.

The warm smell of starling magnified quickly, and Frostpaw slowed gradually. Her run flowed straight into her crouch, the grace being ruined quickly when she stumbled and flopped onto the ground briefly.

Frostpaw raised her nose again, finding the scent and swerving to turn, realizing with a start that she had been going quite a bit more to the left then she should have.

She peered into the clearing, smiling at the sight of the bird. Pecking at the ground, Frostpaw decided she had a moment to admire the smattering of blue on it's feathers.

Shaking her head, she dropped into her crouch. She felt awkward in the position, and she let out a silent sigh. While she felt she had gotten much better, she still hated the way her spine arched, and her paws clumsily hit the ground.

Frostpaw leaped, stretching out her forepaws to try and tackle the bird.

She overshot drastically, jumping all the way over the bird. She yelped, annoyed, and spun around. Swatting uselessly at it, the bird let out a screech of its own, and flapped up. Frostpaw leaped up, but the bird slipped out of her paws once again.

Frostpaw glared up at it, and then realized it was flying quite awkwardly. It must have been injured, she must have hit it's wing!

With a silent whoop, she craned her neck and bounded after it.

She realized it was much too quiet, much too late.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a hulking ginger tom padded out of the pines, followed by a patrol of a she-cat and an apprentice. Frostpaw shrank back, heart thumping dangerously. The exhilaration she had felt only moments ago was replaced by a horrible fear.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook as she said it, to which she cursed herself inwardly. She shouldn't have shown any weakness.

"Twistedpaw, run back to camp." The ginger warrior ignored her, turning and dipping his head to the apprentice. _What a horrible name._ Frostpaw would have liked to scan the cat, maybe his or her parents had had a good reason. But the apprentice had darted away the moment the tom had sent them away.

"A ThunderClan apprentice. Quite young. What do you propose we do with her, Ivytail?" The tom turned to a tortoiseshell she-cat who remained beside him.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes, then gave a sigh. "I suppose we might as well bring her back to camp. Blackstar may as well see her."

Frostpaw's silver fur spiked to twice its size, and she let out a non-convincing hiss. The tom raised an eyebrow. "I'm Starlingwing." He mewed.

Frostpaw paused for a few moments. _Well that's… not funny, and also very ironic. _Starlingwing and Ivytail herded the apprentice back to their camp. Frostpaw fell into a type of trance, suddenly quite relieved by the soft pine needles. The shadows that stretched over her snowy fur gave Frostpaw a new kind of energy, soothing her eyes.

"You look nice in the shadows." The voice beside her was amused, slightly dark. It made her jump, and she turned. "Didn't notice I was here? Good, good, been working on that. Twistedpaw says I can look like a badger if I want. She's my sister."

He did look sort of like a badger, Frostpaw supposed, if badgers were gold and black. "What's your name?" Green eyes gleamed in curiosity. "I'm Tuftpaw. 'Cuz-" The newly introduced Tuftpaw flicked his tail over his shoulder, showing a black, fluffy tip on the end of a sleek golden tail. "Of that."

"Frostpaw." She answered, a small and hard answer. "My eyes." When he gave her a wounded look, she added onto her answer. "And…" She didn't necessarily parade the second reason she had her name around much, but something about the tom pulled her in. "my mom, Ivypool. She trained under Hawkfrost, and she wanted to show she wasn't afraid of judgment."

Tuftpaw smiled slyly at her. "Lucky. Appletail isn't the most creative namer. She trained in the dark forest t-" But he was interrupted by the ginger warrior Starlingwing.

"We're here. Tuftpaw, find your sister. See if you two can figure out some type of useful activity, and if you can't, help out the queens." Tuftpaw rolled his eyes, flicking his tail in farewell and sliding into a patch of thorns. Starlingwing followed.

Frostpaw took a deep breath, pulled out of her false sense of safety. All thoughts of Tuftpaw disappeared, and she raised her head. _I'm not giving them my obedience. I'm ThunderClan, not ShadowClan, even if I like pine trees! _Despite this, the young she-cat followed.

Blackstar was sitting at the top of a large pine tree, and he leaped down immediately. "What are you doing here?" He glared cooly at Frostpaw. "Can't ThunderClan keep their noses in their own business?"

Frostpaw's fur spiked indignantly, but she lowered her head a bit. "I-i didn't mean too! I accidently chased a starling over the border, I'm really sorry! My mentor was following me!" Frostpaw cursed herself, now Blackstar would think she was stealing.

"Leaf-bare is coming. ThunderClan won't need another mouth to feed, but ShadowClan has plenty of room. You are at home here. Perhaps you can stay here."

Frostpaw's eyes widened, and she barely managed to suppress her wail. "No! I want to go back to ThunderClan."

Blackstar ignored her. "You may stay in the apprentice's den. Tuftpaw and Twistedpaw are there, I'm sure you'll find yourself right at home."

Ivytail herded her towards a bramble thicket, ushering her in. She circled around the den and let out a quiet cry.

"Oh come now, it's not so bad here." A shadow twisted around her, and she found herself staring into deep sapphire eyes. This was Twistedpaw, and now Frostpaw could see where her name-sake was from. Twistpaw's right front foot was twisted at a horrible angle.

Tuftpaw twined around her. "You'll be right at home here." He soothed.

Frostpaw was beginning to wonder who created the stereotypes of the clans. The two older cats were being nice to her, and she hadn't even ever met them.

"Here." Twistedpaw mewed quietly. "I have a story."

"_My mentor, Starlingwing, told me that once, Ivypool also strayed over our border. She was caught, and kept in our camp. Of course, at the time, we didn't need another apprentice, so she was just held hostage. Well, she didn't like it here. Ivypaw was smart. She fooled Starlingwing, at the time Starlingpaw, who had been told to stand guard. She took prey from our pile, and got away."_

Twistedpaw may have seen sweet, but this didn't seem like the most soothing of stories. Frostpaw didn't really care what her mother had been doing, she just wanted to get out of this place. Luckily, it seemed as if her wish was going to come true.

"Blackstar." Bramblestar's voice echoed through the clearing. "Can we have our apprentice back? Why are you so intent on taking our young cats?"

Frostpaw thought she might have heard a snicker coming from Tuftpaw.

* * *

much longer chapter today! 1768 words.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I did have a lot of fun with this though!

**Question of the day;**

Thoughts on Tuftpaw and Twistedpaw? They're going to play a big role later!


End file.
